Papa Don't Preach
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Cody gets his girlfriend, Laney, pregnant at 15. Follow their struggles of raising a baby, being ridiculed, and being separated. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Cody paced back and forth nervously, his twin sitting behind him shaking his head.

"Dude, you need to calm down!" Zack finally spoke up. Cody sighed and stopped, his bright blue eyes cutting at Zack viciously from under his blond bangs.

"You want me to calm down? My girlfriend is telling her very religious father that I got her pregnant at fifteen and you want me to calm down?" Zack rolled his eyes and went to speak, zipping his mouth shut when the doorbell rang. Cody let out a breath of relief and ran over, throwing the door open. His heart broke into a million pieces at the sight.

"Lane..." was all he got to say before Laney threw herself into his arms, her tiny, tan body shaking with her violent sobs.

"Sh, I've got you now," Cody murmured, moving her over to the couch. He sat down beside Zack and brought Laney down onto his lap, his arms immediately wrapping tightly around her.

"Should I leave?" Zack whispered. Cody shook his head and kissed Laney's temple, wincing when he heard her whimper. Laney gripped Cody's navy shirt in her hands tightly, feeling her world crashing down around her.

"She'll probably want you here. You're her best-friend and my brother," Zack only nodded in response.

They sat in silence, waiting for Laney. Finally, she lifted her head from Cody's neck, biting her lip.

"Thanks," she whispered. Cody rubbed her back.

"So what happened?" she let out a shaky breath.

"Well, I told him and he freaked out. He called me a whore, slut, and every other word. He said that Cody was an idiot and I yelled back... he kicked me out," both of the boys were tense with anger.

"Uh, Lane..." she looked at Zack with tear filled green eyes.

"Yeah?" he took a deep breath.

"Did your dad hit you?" her breath hitched and Cody's head snapped towards her.

"Did he Lane?" she bit her lip and nodded slowly. Cody growled and Zack tensed.

"I'll kill him," Cody muttered. He went to stand but Laney held him down.

"Cody, no! He'll kill you. Please don't leave me," she whimpered. Cody sighed and took deep breaths, calming down slowly.

"Alright, I guess you're staying here now. We'll skip school tomorrow to go and get your stuff," Zack said. Laney nodded and leaned against Cody, feeling drained and exhausted.

"You guys are the best," Cody smiled lightly and Zack chuckled.

"We know. Why don't you go to our room and get some sleep?" Laney nodded. She kissed Cody then ruffled Zack's hair, walking into their room and closing the door behind her. As soon as he heard the door close, Cody collapsed, his head falling into his hands.

"Zack, what am I going to do? I'm fifteen! I'm not ready to be a father," Zack sighed, his heart breaking for his little brother. He rested his hand on Cody's shoulder, trying to offer him comfort..

"Everyone knew it was going to happen, buddy. You and Laney, you guys are meant to be together. You're just getting ahead of the game by a few years," Cody lifted his head up and smiled slightly.

"Thank Zack. You know, you're actually a great brother," Zack smirked.

"I know,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Cody, when are you going to tell mom?" Zack asked later that night, keeping his voice down so Laney wouldn't wake up. Cody shrugged and went to speak.

"Mom already knows," both boys tensed and turned in surprise. When Cody saw his mom standing in the doorway, he started stuttering.

"M-Mom, I," Carey, their mom, shook her head and smiled.

"It's alright Cody, I support you and Laney in whatever you both decide. But I want to know one thing," Cody nodded, overwhelmed.

"Anything," Zack rested his hand on Cody's shoulder for comfort.

"You two used a condom, right?" Cody let out a breath and nodded.

"Yeah, we did. It broke," she smiled again.

"Alright, i'll be here with you, for everything," Cody breathed deeply and threw himself into her arms. She felt his tears fall onto her shoulder as she rocked him.

"I'm scared," he whimpered. She sighed.

"I know honey, I know,"

Laney sighed and closed the door softly. Tears streamed from her green eyes, hitting the carpet under her. She leaned against the door and looked down at her stomach.

"I love you baby. Mommy loves you so much," she whispered, rubbing her stomach. It was if she was actually talking to the baby, not her stomach.

Looking around the room, she wiped her tears and walked over, picking Zack's guitar up from it's stand. She sat down on Zack's bed, strumming it a few times. The light sound floated around the room, creating a beautiful humming noise.

Slowly but surely, her small chords turned into a song and she started singing softly.

_Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby_

You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please

[Chorus:]

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Cody! Get out here!" Cody chuckled and walked out into his shared living room, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, babe?" Cody sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. When her six month baby bump connected to his stomach, he smiled and remembered to himself.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Cody sat at the edge of the bathtub, clutching Laney's hand tightly, his leg bouncing up and down nervously._

"_It's time," Laney mumbled. Cody's breath hitched and he nodded, watching Laney stand and walk over to the counter._

"_Well?" Cody urged a minute later, wanting to know. She didn't answer. He heard her let out a shaky breath, then he heard the two words that would change his life forever leave her mouth..._

"_I'm pregnant,"_

_END FLASHBACK!_

Cody smiled and buried his face into her brown hair.

"I missed you, that's all," he sighed.

"I was only gone for a few hours," she shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know. But I still missed you," he chuckled and tightened his hold on her.

"Whatever you say," they sat in silence for a few minutes, jumping in surprise when their door flew open and Zack walked through.

"Dude!" Cody exclaimed. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but mom's driving me crazy. I can't stand staying with her by myself anymore!" Laney giggled and Zack glared at her.

"You think this is funny?" she shook her head and tried to stifle her laughter.

"N-No," Zack's face broke into a smile and Cody chuckled a little at his girlfriend's laughter.

"You're such a dork," Laney shrugged.

"You love me,"

"What do you want to do?" Zack asked two months later. Laney shrugged and bit her lip.

"I don't know. I don't feel good," Zack eyed her curiously.

"What do you mean?" she shrugged again, her eyes widening after.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, jumping to his feet.

"Something's wrong with the baby,"

"Where is she?" Cody demanded when he ran through the doors of the maternity ward. Carey and Zack jumped up, running over to him.

"Everything's fine. They're taking her to an emergency C- Section to keep both her and the baby alive," Cody let out a breath.

"OK, so, when can we see her?"

"Right now," the trio jumped and turned, smiling at the doctor.

"Hello, you must be the father. I'm Doctor Jackson. I delivered your baby," Cody smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cody and this is my mom and twin Zack," the doctor smiled at them and nodded.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, I suppose you want news on Mrs. Carter?" they all nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright well, she went into premature labor and it sent her into shock for some reason. Both mother and child are perfectly fine. We have Laney on a breathing machine for now just to help regulate her breathing. She's still asleep and she should be awake soon," all of their tensed bodies relaxed.

"Can we see the baby?" Carey asked. Doctor Jackson smiled and looked at a nervous Cody.

"Would you like to go see your daughter?" Cody's breath hitched.

"D-Daughter?" she nodded.

"Yes, she's perfectly healthy. She weighs six pounds and nine ounces and she's fifteen inches long," Cody smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes! I want to see her!" the doctor motioned them.

"This way,"

Ten minutes later, Cody was holding his daughter closely, tears in his bright blue eyes.

"She's cute, bro," Zack complimented, his eyes never leaving Cody and his niece. Cody let out a breath.

"Yeah, she's beautiful," Carey smiled and rested her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them affectionately.

"What's her name going to be?" Cody's face immediately lit up and he thought back.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_What about Carlee for a girl?" Cody asked Laney three months earlier. Laney's nose scrunched up._

"_That's not really original. I want our son or daughter to have an original name?" Cody sighed._

"_What about..." he trailed off, not having an idea. Laney giggled and kissed his nose._

"_I like the name Bentley for a boy," she murmured, curling further into his warm embrace._

"_Me too. So, Bentley Noah for a boy?" Laney nodded._

"_Yeah, now what about for a girl?" Cody bit his lip._

"_I've always loved the name Jayden for a girl," Laney's face brightened._

"_Cody, that's an adorable name! It's perfect! So Bentley Noah and Jayden Alexandra," Cody nodded and kissed her forehead for a confirmation._

_END FLASHBACK!_

"Jayden," Cody spoke, staring at his baby girl with a doting expression, "Jayden Alexandra,"

"Well then, welcome to the world little Jayden,"


	4. Chapter 4

Laney's eyes opened slowly, blinking rapidly. The harsh light blinded her and she felt a little light headed. Looking around, she knew exactly where she was. In the hospital.

"C-Cody," she rasped, confused to why her voice sounded like that. Looking down, she saw an oxygen machine hooked up to her.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Cody said, stepping into her line of view. She let out a small smile.

"What happened?" he frowned.

"You don't remember?" she shook her head and thought, her eyes widening and her whole body tensing when she remembered. _The baby._

"C-C-Cody, what happened to the baby?" she noticed his eye light up at the word.

"It's fine... no, she's fine. Perfectly healthy. She's asleep in the nursery right now," Laney smiled and sat up slowly.

"It's a girl?" he nodded.

"Six pounds and nine ounces and she's fifteen inches long. Our little Jayden Alexandra," Laney bit her lip.

"Can I see her?" Cody nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go get your doctor,"

Fifteen minutes later, Laney was sitting in a wheelchair outside of the nursery window, watching Cody pick their daughter up. Smiling when Cody brought her to her and set her in his lap, tears entered her eyes.

"She's beautiful," her voice cracked, making Cody looked at her concered.

"You alright?" Laney nodded and kissed Jayden's forehead softly.

"Perfectly fine. I just love her so much," Cody beamed and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you both so much," he murmured, nuzzling his nose into Laney's long brown hair happily.

"Come on baby girl, go to sleep," Laney whined to her crying daughter at two in the morning. Jayden had been home for two weeks and neither Laney nor Cody had been getting any sleep. Neighter knew how many times they had to call Carey for help.

"Is she still not sleeping?" Cody asked, walking into the nursery. Laney shook her head and rocked Jayden.

"No, and she needs to. I'm exhausted," Cody sent her a worried glance and walked over, holding his arms out.

"Give her to me. You need your rest. Doctor said that if you want to heal faster, you need more rest," Laney eyed him.

"Are you sure?" Cody smiled softly.

"Positive," Laney sighed and handed Jayden over to him. Cody held her close, making sure she was in a comfortable position.

"Thank you," Cody nodded and kissed her.

"No problem. Now go get some sleep," Laney nodded.

"Alright, I love you," Cody smiled and rocked Jayden.

"I love you too, babe,"

"Is she finally asleep?" Laney murmured, curling up to Cody when he got in to the bed with her. Cody immediately wrapped his arms around her, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, she's asleep. She should be for a while," when he sighed again, Laney rubbed his chest soothingly.

"You OK?" he shrugged.

"I don't really know. I feel like... like something's going to happen soon," Laney hummed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Cody bit his lip and heard her breathing even out. He stared at the ceiling.

"That we will,"


	5. Chapter 5

"A cruise ship?" Cody nodded sadly.

"Yeah. Mr. Moseby wants us to go so we have 'worldly experience'," Laney's eyes filled with tears.

"B-But what about me and Jayden?" she asked, motioning to their sleeping five month old. Cody sighed.

"You guys would be alone. I mean, I would call and write and stuff but... mom already said yes to it," Laney took in a shaky breath.

"When do you leave?" Cody bit his lip.

"Tomorrow," he eyes widened and tears fell.

"TOMORROW?" Cody nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry Laney," she shook her head and stood.

"I need to be alone,"

The next day, Laney didn't show up at the dock. The boys said goodbye to their mom and entered the boat, entered a whole new world.

The next two weeks were slow. It was awkward on the phone with Laney and Cody and whenever one of them got a letter, it was no more than a paragraph.

Finally, after a month and a half, Laney called and told Cody how much she missed and loved him. Cody just smiled and said it back.

A week later, Laney called with amazing news... Jayden had said her first word! When Cody was told the word- daddy- he broke down crying, begging Laney to come onto the ship with him because he missed her and Jayden so much. Laney refused.

Two weeks after that, they started texting regularly. Jayden had just started crawling and Laney sent a video of it to Cody. Cody's heart ached when he realized he was missing the big parts of his daughter's life.

Two days later, Cody received a text from Laney, telling him that she wanted to officially break up because it was to hard to maintain a relationship when they were so far away from each other.

Cody cried himself to sleep.

It wasn't until the third month of being on the ship that Cody met Bailey. They immediately hit it off but in the back of his mind, Cody knew that she was no where near Laney. He would always love Laney.

"Hey Zack," Cody said, walking up to the juice bar. Zack looked up from the counter and smiled at his brother.

"Hey Codes," Cody sighed and sat down, pulling his phone out.

"What's wrong?" Cody shrugged.

"I miss Jayden and Laney, that's all," Zack eyed him sadly.

"Dude, you have a girlfriend now," Cody shook his head.

"I know but, she was my first love and she's the mother of my child, I still love her, man," Zack bit his lip.

"D-Dude, I need to tell you something," Cody nodded and looked at his older brother expectantly.

"What is it?" Zack took a deep breath.

"Well-"

"Boys!" both of the twins heads popped up, smiling at Mr. Moseby.

"Hey Mr. M! What's up?" Mr. Moseby walked over and smiled brightly.

"I have a HUGE surprise for you," they nodded and watched as Mr. Moseby stepped out of the way.

"Oh shit,"


	6. Chapter 6

"L-Laney," Cody's voice brok and he stepped back in surprise. His ex-girlfriend smiled and held Jayden tighter.

"Hey guys," Zack was the first to react. He shot forward and wrapped them both in a hug. Jayden let out a noise of discomfort and reached out to Cody.

"Daddy," Cody's face broke into a bright smile and he ran over, taking her out of Laney's arms. Laney watched closely, smiling when she saw Cody holding her tightly.

"Daddy missed you so much baby," Cody murmured, kissing the top of her blond curls.

"Codykins!" Cody's eyes snapped open.

"Bailey," he loosened his grip on Jayden, sighing in relief and surprise when Laney walked over and took her out of his arms, sending an electric shock up his arm when their arms brushed.

"Who is that, Cody?" Bailey asked sweetly, eying Laney and the baby.

"Uh, I, uh..." Cody stuttered. He never told Bailey about Laney or Jayden.

"This is my best friend, Laney," Zack spoke up, glaring at his brother. Laney smirked.

"I bet you would love to know something interesting about Cody," Cody's eyes widened and he stared wordlessly at Laney. Bailey nodded.

"Sure," Laney's smirk widened.

"Cody's a father and this is his daughter, Jayden Alexandra."

"Laney! What's wrong with you?" Cody asked, dragging her into his room. She glared at him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU? You didn't even tall her about Jayd?" Cody bit his lip.

"I never got a chance to?" Laney scoffed.

"Don't give me that crap Cody Martin! She's your daughter! She-" Laney let out a gasp when she was shoved against the wall and Cody's lips were on hers. They kissed slowly, their hands intertwining together naturally. After a few more seconds, Cody pulled away panting.

"I missed you Lane. I'm so sorry that I never told Bailey. I'm sorry I left like that. I never got over you," Laney's breath hitched. She looked into Cody's bright blue eyes.

"Really?" he nodded.

"Really. I love you Lane," she smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too, Cody," she whispered. Cody's face brightened.

"Thank the Lord. Wait, you never even told me why you're here," she smiled.

"Mr. Moseby called me. I get to go to school here and I get to be a singer,"

"That's awesome!" she nodded.

"Yeah... uh, what are you going to do about Bailey?" his face fell.

"Shit..."


End file.
